


Kindness from a Stray

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is such a lovesick fool, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladybug!Adrien, Life Swap, cat!Marinette, have patience Tikki, he young, preview fic, teaser, the love square is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: When Adrien is cornered, he receives unexpected help from a certain black cat. life swap





	

**Author's Note:**

> COMPLETE LIFE SWAP! Well, minus how the love square is.
> 
> Been wanting to do a life swap for a good while, though this one is different than the usual life swaps. This would be another teaser oneshot for a future chapter fic, but it'll probably be a while before it's out. Depends on what I get finished first of what I've already started.
> 
> Sans Lune design: http://imthepunchlord.tumblr.com/post/158323087267/full-body-design-for-sans-lune-especially-now-i
> 
> FANART
> 
> by pinknailpolishformeeee  
> https://pinknailpolishformeeee.tumblr.com/post/159459952629/i-drew-lune-a-character

It wasn't too much of a surprising fact but, Adrien Dupain-Cheng has fumbled again. Made another mistake. Mostly because he didn't quite think his situation through. Which happens a lot. A bit more than he would like to admit. But, it was a regretful truth for the green eyed blond. He just has a really bad habit of just… not thinking things through.

It's certainly been enough that he has concerned a good few in life life.

His Maman for example, Sabine Dupain-Cheng certainly frets when Adrien rushes about without thinking. It has lead to many boo-boos for her to fret over.

His amused and exhausted best friend Nino has told him a few times, _"Dude you gotta chill."_

Even his kwami Tikki has voiced his rashness. _"You need to stop and think Adrien!"_ Tikki lectured, frowning worriedly at him. _"Especially as Sourire! Especially right now, with who the Black Cat is..."_

And Adrien can get it.

He does acknowledge and admit that yes, he should stop and think more, especially as Sourire. The ladybug hero was practically on his own most of the time, with his partner elusive and selective with her help. Sourire shouldn't be so rash and thoughtless. He should play it smart and be cautious.

But it was a bit hard too when Adrien was naturally an action oriented person.

It was instinct for him to move and respond, to wing it as he went along.

It has lead to a small struggle for Sourire, but he was doing good enough!

For the most part.

Though it always worked best when she was willing to help him. It's real amazing to truly work with her as they're meant too. Make her laugh and scoff at his jokes all the time, not just their rare meetups. To have her run at his side. To just, _truly_ work together as they're meant too.

Tikki doubted that she was his true Black Cat.

But Adrien was sure.

He had a good, solid feeling with her.

She was his Black Cat. His true Black Cat. His other half. His night. His moon. His-

Adrien jumped when he heard a clatter, peeking out to see the akuma had knocked over a chair, trying to startle him out

It would be real nice she was here now.

It'd be really, really handy to have her here now…

Adrien sat tensely, listening to the akuma shuffle about in the big hotel lobby, searching for a detransformed Sourire, a helpless Sourire. One who couldn't stop the akuma from taking his earrings.

Adrien cracked open his jacket, softly asking, "How's that cookie coming along Tikki?"

The kwami peered at him tiredly, eating the cookie slowly.

Adrien frowned down at her.

"I'm eating as fast as I can," the kwami said, her expression bordering a grimace, giving him a silent reminder on why Adrien should learn to be more cautious.

Of the two miraculouses, Tikki wasn't meant for multiple transformations, to use a lot of energy constantly. Her counterpart Plagg was. Black Cat was more active than Ladybug, so to make up for this, the kawmi was capable of inhaling food on the spot, though needed to eat a lot and more.

Tikki was slower and didn't need to eat as much as Plagg, with Ladybug not needing to be as active as Black Cat.

The misfortune was tense situations like this.

Situations they wouldn't be in if Adrien could use his head more.

The blond closed his jacket, hiding the kwami away and letting her eat in peace, sighing as he leaned against the wall, listening to the akuma wander away to the other side of the room.

Wasn't he supposed to be lucky-

_Ching._

Adrien jolted up, perked and stiff with attention. There was a flutter of excited energy going through him, his heart skipping anxious beats.

She was here.

By his lucky spots, she was here.

He always knew by that soft sound. So soft it was easily missed and mistaken. A sound it seemed only meant for him to hear. It seemed only Adrien that ever heard the ring of her bell.

Nervous and excited, he looked around, eager to see her, ignoring Tikki's disapproving pokes.

_Ching._

There.

His gaze jerked forward, watching her slip out, as silent as a cat should be. Moving like a black ghost set adrift in this lobby, her movement filled with such grace that she could rival royalty.

Without meaning to, he released a breath of wonder at the sight of his partner, his night, his moon.

Her black cat ears, stubbed with silver earrings on the fabric, twitched towards him. Glowing blue cat like eyes turned towards him, and Adrien felt his breath escape him as her stare met his.

Catching onto the situation, she immediate fell into a crouch before him, her tail, a braid like belt with two silver beads at the tip of it, where loose threads hung, almost like a lion's tail, curled about playfully. She crept closer to him, the silver bell that hung from her neck, held up by a pink ribbon, chimed softly again, a musical note only for his ears to hear.

She stopped before him, and Adrien easily ignored the golden necklace she had in one of her claws.

Especially as she flashed him that coy smile.

Softly, lowly enough for only him to hear and not the akuma, she greeted with a slight purr, "Hey Handsome boy."

Adrien jolted, cheeks going red.

She called him handsome. In that voice. With that tone.

Sans Lune called him handsome.

_Sans Lune considered him, Adrien Dupain-Cheng, probably as average as they can come, handsome._

Her smile grew in amusement at his blush, her own cheeks adopting a bit of color as well. She cutely tilted her head, her messy ponytail swishing with the motion, and nearly killing him with the small gesture. She asked, "You need some help?"

"Ye-yes!" Adrien uttered, a warm, flustered smile sliding his lips, touched that Sans was willing to help him.

Mindful, she was always willing to help civilians, especially if Sourire wasn't there.

But never could Adrien recall a time Sans stopped and made small talk with a civilian. Much less ever hear her flirt with one.

And this sly stray was gracing him, a common jester, with attention.

It was enough to make him sigh like the lovesick fool he was.

Her smile grew, her gaze warm and amused. "I'll draw the akuma away," she promised, pocketing the likely stolen necklace in one of the pockets she had on her dark jacket.

Before Adrien could even breath a thanks, she hopped over him, taunting the akuma loudly. She tore off, as fast as lightning. The akuma pursued, spewing snarls and promises of how he'll get ahold of her ring.

Adrien stared after her fondly, sighing, "She's so amazing."

And this just confirmed and proved to him that Sans Lune was a good person, despite what Tikki thought or considered. Yes, she wasn't in a good spot right now, but she had a good heart. Just a bit more time perhaps, and Sourire and Sans Lune could be true partners working together, as they were meant to, and then-

"Adrien I finished the cookie."

He blinked, turning to see Tikki frowning at him, arms crossed.

His smile to her was unapologetic, his feelings true and his heart set.

Besides, he couldn't control his feelings. He was drawn to who he was drawn towards. And with Sans as his partner, his other half…

They were meant to be. He was sure of it.

He just needed to wait, help Sans through his point in her life, whatever was going on that got the cat to steal, what made her so selective and cautious about heroing.

His partner needed him, Adrien was sure of that.

He just had to wait and be there for her, he was sure Tikki would see soon enough.

Till then, he summoned, "Spots on!"

If he was lucky, he may have the pleasure of working with Sans as a partner today!

**Author's Note:**

> Sourire is French for smile, and Sans Lune is French for moonless.
> 
> An explanation on why it's Adrien Dupain-Cheng and Marinette Agreste:
> 
> For Marinette, the Agreste couple found they were barren when trying to have a kid, and were distraught, especially Mama. Then Andre mentioned his plan to adopt a kid to help him get reelected to Mama, and the Agrestes decided to join him. Andre adopted Chloe, and the Agrestes adopted Marinette, I'm leaning to both being about four years old. Marinette and Chloe's real parents are currently unknown and may never be covered.
> 
> For Adrien, Tom was in a maybe stage of officially dating an unnamed woman and after a drunk night of fun together, discovered she had an unplanned pregnancy. Tom was thrilled to have a kid, but about half a month into raising the newly born Adrien, the woman Tom had Adrien with found she wasn't emotionally fit to raise children and left. Tom met Sabine a week later and she instantly dove in to help support the two, quickly becoming a part of their lives, Tom and Sabine quickly dating. After five years, Tom and Sabine married and have been ever since.


End file.
